Issei x Kiba?
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This story is based on Volume 13 life 3 of the light novel. i wanted to poke some lemony fun on this since i didn't really see much on this pair. it is Issei x Female Kiba. P.S. read volume 13 life 3 from the light novel to get where i got this from. this has not happened in the anime or manga yet.


HIGHSCHOOL DxD: Issei and Kiba-chan?

(Note: If you are not familiar with the series from its anime or at the very least have not read volume 13: life 3 of the light novel and don't like spoilers don't read this. For those familiar with this series and get the joke of the title this is indeed a one shot of Issei and female Kiba aka Kiba-chan after taking a mental note that Kiba seems to be gay for Issei judging from how he or rather she (again read volume 13, life 3) was reacting after being held by Issei lol although he does make a cute girl...oh damn it now i'm having Issei's problem with the whole thing. Anyway here's the one shot. Like the series it's already rated M lol anyway if you have seen the anime and are familiar with the OST I think it would add humor to how awkward this starts for them. Anyway I will start it at this point.

After tripping over his or rather her high heels and fell into Issei's chest. Kiba felt her heartbeat beating. Issei was feeling his heart beating fast as he kept trying to remind himself that Kiba is a guy just at the moment he is a beautiful girl that's his type after being hit with the Azazel's Gender swap gun. "Calm down me. This is Kiba. Your Comrade, your friend." Issei said in his thoughts till he heard a soft moan from Kiba and realized he just touched her breast and quickly moved his hand. "Crap I just touched his or her...breast. So soft..." Kiba touched the breast Issei just touched and was blushing. "Come on Kiba just say one of your jokes like Ahh, Issei touched my breasts." Issei said in his thoughts as he imagined Kiba making the joke till finally Kiba was trying to speak as Issei looked at her and starting blushing. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Issei...I..." Kiba tried speaking as she was leaning in to Issei's face till their lips connected. Issei was shocked and Kiba looked embarrassed. "I love you."

"Kiba..."

"I know. We're both guys and I know you aren't into men but after hearing Azazel say you looked interested in my female form I thought I could permantly stay like this..." Kiba and was about to run but Issei pulled her back to him.

"Kiba...you're my friend and my comrade and to be honest this is kinda weird for me. But I guess I can't help the fact I am feeling attracted to you like this. Are you sure you wanna stay like this? Then there's...

"I know you're in love with Rias. But do I even have a place in your Harem?" Kiba asked as her pretty boy charms became the natural pure maiden charm. Issei sighed cause now he felt like the fangirls chasing Kiba with these pure maiden charms working on him.

"I guess when you put it that way..." Kiba kissed Issei again and this time it was more passionate and Issei actually kissed back. Whether it was his fever or the fact he hasn't masterbated in over a week or had anything but sexual fantasies from the other girls in their nurse outfits his moral and rational thinking went out the window. Things heated up as moans were escaping from them. Issei then pulled Kiba on top of him as Kiba started unbuttoning her Nurse outfit and revealed her black bra and panties. Issei unclipped the bra and massaged the left breast and started licking the right breast. Kiba began to moan as she wrapped her arms around Issei and moaned as she begged him to do more. Issei laid her down on his bed removed her panties and Issei blushed. "Wow. He really is girl now. He I mean she's completely soaked." Issei said in his thoughts. "Her skin is so smooth. She might even give the Prez and Asia a run for their money." Issei said as he felt Kiba's thighs and started to finger her. Kiba was moaning and her blushes made her cuter to issei as he wanted to see her blush more. Kiba was feeling his fingers enter her newly recently formed womanhood and was feeling the pleasure till finally...

"Issei...I'm cumming!" Kiba yelled as her cum squirted all over his arm. Kiba felt a little exhausted but moved up and started licking his arm off and slowly moved down to Issei's Manhood. "Issei is a lot bigger than I thought. It looks a bit bigger than mine did." Kiba started sucking slowing though Issei felt a little weird that his first blow job was with Kiba of all people but he is a girl at the moment so maybe it wasn't gay or since he was originally a guy it still counted as gay. Issei tried to figure that out but the pleasure of getting his dicked sucked was too distracting. Only thing for sure was everything about Kiba felt like a real girl. Kiba then sat Issei down on the bed and started using her breasts and was licking the tip. "I know Issei likes breasts. So do mine feel good?"

"Y-Yeah. They do." Issei said in his moans. "Oh god. Gonna cum." Issei as he released his sperm and landed all over Kiba's face. "Kiba! Here." Issei said as he handed some tissues to him and helped wipe off the sperm off her face. After getting cleaned off she laid on Issei's bed with legs open and spread her pussy with her fingers.

"Please...Issei. Be my first." She begged while having that pure innocent maiden look oh her face.

"Kiba." Issei said as he pushed his dick into her and Kiba moaned. But the pain of having her hymen broken was too much.

"It hurts. It hurts so much that it's hard to breathe." Kiba said in her thoughts and just Issei kissed her and to help her breathe by putting in his breathe in her mouth. After the pain subsided Issei started thrusting into Kiba. "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Issei...is...inside me...Ahh, Ahh..." As he continued to thrust Issei sucked on Kiba's breasts again which made her moan more.

"Gonna cum." Issei said as he thrusted faster and Kiba crossed her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kiba yelled as she felt his cum shoot inside her. "Issei...I want more." Kiba said as Issei got her on all fours and he thrusted again and massaged her breasts. Issei was thrusting hard and Kiba was enjoying the pleasures of sex. She turned her head and made out with Issei some more and after a bit he came inside her again but it didn't stop there for them. They kept going and tried all sorts of positions since they were home alone for the next two hours. Issei was releasing all he was holding back for the last week and Kiba was enjoying the feeling of Issei being inside her and felt so happy that she can finally let go and express her desires for Issei now that she wasn't a guy any more. Kiba was now on top and kept moving her hip quickly as Issei groped her breasts then she bent down to make out with Issei again. "Issei! Issei! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Kiba!" Issei was going full steam ahead as he sat up and kissed her neck to leave a kiss mark on her and grabbed her ass as she continued to move her hips. "I'm cumming again!"

"Me Too! I'm cumming!" Kiba yelled and she more of Issei's sperm shoot into her womb. The two finally stopped and rested on his bed feeling relieved, Kiba was snuggling into his chest feeling happy. "Even though Issei has his heart set on marrying Rias...as long as I can stay with him in his harem i'm okay with it." She said in her thoughts. "I love you, Issei." Kiba said to him.

"Kiba." Issei wasn't sure what to say since despite that was done he was still in love with Rias.

"It's okay. Like everyone else I know you love Rias but as long as I can stay by your side like this. It's enough." Kiba said as she was enjoying the moment. Both her and Issei were getting their clothes back on. But just as Kiba was getting the panties back on and Issei was buttoning his Pajama shirt the girls walked in and noticed the look of exhaustion along with the smell of sweat and shame on them. The shock that of all people got an unexpected and unforeseen lead on them all was a huge shot to their pride as women and wondered how exactly this started as they questioned Kiba and Issei while the church trio (Asia, Xenovia, and Irina) Were trying to get Issei to do them too and this lead to another of their squabbles as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko caught them sneaking in for the sex. Gasper was wondering if he could use the gender swap gun on himself so Issei could do him too. Even though he didn't look any different since he already looked feminine as it is. Issei was now in a for a long recovery with this harem wanting to bear his children. But that is a story for another time.

The End


End file.
